The Cold, Lifeless Baby
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: Danny and Sam are in college, they get married at 18, have a first child, then want a second child. But their dreams for a second child are shattered. find out why this happened in The Cold, Lifeless Baby
1. Chapter 1: College

College

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were beginning their last year of college at Amity Park University. Danny and Sam were coming out from their last class for the day.

"Hey Danny, how was English class?" Sam asked Danny cheerfully. "Good, and you ask that question everyday." Danny replied with a laugh while rolling his eyes.

"Yea, I guess I do." Replied Sam embarrassed. "It's ok." Replied Danny. As they walked back to their dorm, (yes, I know what you're thinking.) they talked.

When they reached their dorm, Danny turned on the light on, and set his backpack on his bed and said to Sam, "Hey Sam, do you mind making some coffee?"

"No, I don't mind." Sam replied setting her backpack on the floor. After Danny received his coffee, he went on the computer to look for a birthday gift for Sam.

"Hey, Sam?" asked Danny. "Yea?" asked Sam. "Are you doing anything Saturday?" questioned Danny. "Well, I was planning on going to go visit my Aunt Janie and Uncle John in San Francisco." Sam replied. "Why?"

"Well, I have some plans, and you have to be there." Danny replied. "Oh, ok I guess I can call them and cancel my visit with them." Sam replied a bit sad.

"I'll call them, and I have a feeling they'll understand." Danny replied. "Ok thanks." Replied Sam.


	2. Chapter 2: The Engagement Ring

The Engagement Ring

When Saturday rolled around, Danny had planned a surprise birthday party planned for Sam. Then he called Sam on his cell phone.

It rang three times before she answered, "Hi Sam, It's Danny. Could you come meet me at the courtyard?" "Yea, sure." Sam replied.

When Sam was about a third of the way there, Danny said, "Everyone hide, here she comes!" When she got there, she asked, "What do you want?"

Then Danny gave the signal, and everyone jumped up and yelled, "Happy Birthday Sam!!!!" Sam looked at Danny with tears in her eyes and asked, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Happy Birthday Sam, and yes to answer your question." Danny replied. When she looked at the guests, she saw her parents, her grandmother, her aunts and uncles, and her friends from the college.

"Thank you, Danny." She said softly. "No big, I just wanted my favorite girl to have a very special birthday." He replied with a loving tone.

When she saw everyone and asked them how they knew about the party, they all said the same thing, 'Danny told us."

She looked over at Danny with a smile and mouthed, "I love you so much." He mouthed back, "You're welcome." When the party ended, she thanked everyone for coming, and decided to take the gifts back to her dorm.

When Sam got to her dorm, she set the gifts down and opened the one from her parents. She had gotten a gold bracelet that read: "To our beautiful daughter, we'll love you forever."

Sam opened the rest of her gifts. A blanket from her grandma, a stuffed bear from her friends, Amy and June, and a gold locket from her aunt and uncle.

Then she noticed that Danny didn't give her a gift. Sam asked, "Danny, where's your gift?" Danny replied, "Right here Sam." As he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and gave it to her.

She opened it and saw a diamond ring with a note attached to it. It read: "Sam, will you marry me?" Tears started forming in her eyes and she replied, "Danny, of course I'll marry you!!!! This is the best gift I've ever gotten!"

As she ran up to Danny giving him a waterfall of kisses. When Sam was done kissing Danny, he replied, "You're welcome jeeze." Danny laughed as he replied.

He told her, "I planned that we should have a private wedding." "Yea I guess that'd be a good idea." Replied Sam.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

The "Wedding"

Two weeks passed and one particular Friday after school, they went to the church to get married. The wedding was pretty short (since it was private of course).

When they went back to the college, they were very happy. They were now married, they could do anything a married couple could do.

When they returned to their dorm, Danny said, "I'm happy we're married now." "Yea, me too." Replied Sam. "Well, since we're married and so happen to be on spring break, what do you want to do?" asked Danny.

"Well, I have one thing in mind." Sam said slowly as she walked up to Danny. "Oh, I know what you're thinking." Danny said walking up to her. They locked the door, went over to Sam's bed and started to strip and have sex.

A few hours later, about ten o' clock at night, Sam said, "This was the best night ever." "Yea, totally." Danny replied. Then he got up and put on his boxers and went to the bathroom.

While he was gone, Sam put on her purple tank top and matching pajama bottoms. "So, Danny you wanna make a late night snack?" Sam asked. "Sure, what do you want?" Danny replied.

"How about popcorn, and then we can watch a movie." Sam said. "Well, we have pretzels , and we're out of popcorn." Danny replied. "Oh well, then let's go back to bed." Sam said.

"Ok, I am a bit tired." Danny replied. So they went to Sam's bed (since Danny didn't want to sleep in his bed). The next morning when Sam's alarm clock went off, Danny was the first to rise.

When Sam turned the alarm clock off, she rolled over and said to Danny, "Morning sweetheart." "Morning babe." Danny replied. "Well, we better get up and get dressed." Sam said.

So they got up and went looking in their dresser drawers. Sam picked out a back tank top and blue jeans. Danny picked out a white tank top and denim shorts. "Well, what are we going to do today?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, we could go down to the pier and have a picnic there." Danny suggested. "Sounds great." Replied Sam. "Yea, I'll go down to the grocery store to pick some stuff up." Danny said.

"Sure and I'll look in the closet for a blanket and basket." Sam said. 'Cool, we'll meet there at five o' clock tonight ok?" Danny said.

(Sorry it's short.) (But a cliff hanger Ooooooooooo!)


	4. Chapter 4:Guess What? I'm Pregnant

Guess What? I'm Pregnant

When they met at the pier, they had their picnic which was very romantic, a candle, and of course lots of kissing. Then they decided to go for a night on the town.

When they got back, it was nearly midnight. They went to bed, tired from drinking. The next morning, Danny found Sam in the bathroom pucking. When she saw Danny she said, "Damn! I hate being sick." "Oh come on, it's not that bad." Danny joked.

"Yea, I know but I've never been this sick before." Sam said clutching her stomach. "Hold on I'll look for some saltine crackers and some sprite." Danny said. "Ok." Sam replied heading toward her bed.

"I only found some saltine crackers." Danny said. "That's ok." Sam replied. "I'll go down to one of the vending machines and get you a sprite." Danny said. 'Ok, I'll be waiting for you." Sam replied.

While Danny was away, thought ran through her head: "What if I'm pregnant?" "I'm too young to mother a child!" Her thoughts went away as soon as Danny walked in.

"Hey, I got you a sprite." Danny said with a loving concern. Sam asked Danny, "If I had a baby, would you still love me?" "Of course I would silly." Danny replied. 'Why?" Danny questioned. "Because I think I'm pregnant, but I'm not sure." Sam replied.

"Well, I'll love you no matter what happens." Danny said comforting her. "Oh, ok thanks." Sam replied a bit more relaxed. "Well, anyway I have to get home." Danny said with a sigh.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Because my overprotective parents want me to visit." Danny said. "Oh, I see." Sam replied. "Yea, I gotta go love ya." Danny said as he grabbed his car keys and left.

Sam ran down to the store and picked up a pregnancy test. When she got back to the dorm, she took the silly test and it came out positive. "Oh my freakin God!" Sam shouted.

She asked herself, "How in hell am I going to tell Danny?" When Danny cam back, Sam was prepared to tell him (hopefully). "Hey Danny?" "Yea, what do you want?" Danny replied.

"Well, I took one of those silly pregnancy tests and…and well, I'm pregnant." Sam said a bit shameful. "Oh, my God Sam! This could be a good life lesson." Danny said.

"So, you're not mad?" asked Sam confused. "No, I'm happy." Danny replied.

(Srry it's short brain freeze! OW!!!! Anyway R&R!!!)


	5. Chapter 5: The First Child

The First Child

Danny and Sam had decided not to tell anyone that Sam was pregnant. Danny had gotten a part-time job at McDonald's in order to support himself, Sam, and the baby that was coming in eight months.

The first four months no one had even noticed Sam was pregnant. On Friday, Sam went back to the dorm. When she got back, Danny was already there. "Hey, Sam." Danny said greeting her.

"Hey, Danny." Sam replied setting her backpack down and kissing Danny. "Danny, I don't think we can keep this a secret anymore." Sam said a bit depressed.

"Yea, I know, all my friends are starting to get on my tail."

Danny replied. Well, the fifth month came, and Sam's pregnancy had started to show.

One day during lunch, Amy asked Sam, "Hey Sam, are going to have a baby?" "Yea, but don't tell anybody." Sam said whispering back.

"Ok, I won't." Amy replied hugging Sam. When Sam got back to the dorm, she saw that the dorm had a crib, a changing table, and other baby necessities.

"Hey, Sam surprised?" Danny asked. "Oh my God! This is so cool." Sam replied with tears in her eyes. The next few months went rather well.

When the last month came strolling along, Sam was getting pretty tired of carrying the baby around. "God damn it all! I hope this kid comes soon." Sam told Danny one Friday night.

"Well, the baby will come at the right time." Danny said. "Yea, I guess you're right, but what if I'm in class and my water breaks?!" Sam said.

"I don't know, I'm not a freakin doctor!" Danny replied.

"Well look, it's nine o' clock we better get some rest." Sam said. "Ok." Danny replied.

It was about midnight when Sam woke up to a soaked bed. Right then and there, she knew it was time. She sat up and woke Danny up, but before she even woke him, she heard him mumble in his sleep, "I'm ready for my close up Santa."

"Oh, God." Sam said to herself. Then she shook Danny in order to wake him. "Hey Danny?" Danny awoke to see Sam looking at him.

"Oh hey Sam, what's wrong?" he asked as her face which looked like she was in pain. "Danny, the baby is coming." "Oh dear heaven! Come on, let's grab your stuff and head to the hospital." Danny replied.

So he grabbed Sam's stuff and his keys and they headed out the door. When they reached the hospital, Danny rushed in and said, "I need a doctor my wife is in labor!"

When they checked in Sam, they took her to the labor/delivery room. The doctor told Sam, "Mrs. Fenton, you're ready to push."

While Sam was pushing and grabbing on to Danny's hand she said, "You did this to me." About ten minutes later, they heard a sound of a baby crying, and heard the doctor say, "It's a girl!"

"Oh my God!" Sam said with tears in her eyes. When the doctor handed the baby to Sam, still crying, she asked Danny, "What should we name her?" "I think we should name her Vannessa." Danny replied.

"But what should we do for her middle name?" asked Sam. "What about Rose?" Danny suggested. "Hmm… Vannessa Rose, I like it." Sam said.

About five minutes later, the doctor came in. "Hi, sorry to interrupt, but we need a name to put on her birth certificate." "Her name is Vannessa Rose Fenton." Danny said.

"Good name, I'll go put that on the certificate." The doctor said leaving the room. "Well, I gotta get back to the college, see you in two days." Danny said leaving Sam and Vannessa, kissing them both before he left.

When the two days were up, Danny came and picked up Sam and Vannessa. "So Sam, how was your two days alone with Vannessa at the hospital?"

"Not very pleasant, it smelled like sick people." Sam replied. "It's a hospital Sam, of course it smells like sick people." Danny replied.

"Now, let's get back to the college, everything is set up." Danny said. "Ok, let's go." Replied Sam holding a sleeping Vannessa.

When they got back to their dorm, Sam put Vannessa in her crib. "Hey, Danny, what am I supposed to do, am I going to go to my classes or stay here with Vannessa?" Sam asked.

"You can stay here, Jazz is going to be you teacher." Danny answered.

R&R!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Raising Vannessa

Raising Vannessa

After Danny said that Sam had to stay in the dorm to raise Vannessa for the first two years, Sam had to agree. The first day that Jazz came to teach Sam, she couldn't help but coo over Vannessa.

"Oh my God Sam! She's so beautiful!" "Yea, she has Danny's eyes and she has a darker shade of black hair than me or Danny have." Sam replied.

"Hey Sam?" Jazz asked. "Yea what is it Jazz?" Sam asked. "Do you think Vannessa has ghost powers like Danny?" Jazz said. "I don't know Jazz, we'll have to wait till she's older." Sam replied.

Just then Vannessa started to cry. "Hey Sam, I think someone wants you." Then Sam got up from her bed, and went over to Vannessa's crib and picked her up.

"Hey Jazz, could you stop by tomorrow and start to teach me?" "Sure Sam." Jazz replied. After Jazz left, Sam guessed that Vannessa was hungry since she didn't smell like she had a dirty diaper.

She unbuttoned her shirt, and Vannessa started to feed right away. Well, a year passed and Danny and Sam were celebrating Vannessa's first birthday.

"Wow, I can't believe that Vannessa is a year old already." Danny said. "I know I feel as if she was just born." Sam replied.

"Well, I think we should drop out of college in order to take care of Vannessa." Danny said. "Yea, but let's wait till next year Danny." Sam replied.

"Oh ok, let's wait till next year." Danny answered. "Thanks Danny." Sam replied. Well, another year passed and Vannessa had grown. (Srry about skipping the years).

Two weeks after Vannessa turned two, Danny and Sam started to pack.

(Sorry it's short, but I had writers block)

Anyway, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Moving

Moving

Once everything was packed, they all headed out the door. When they were in the car, while following the moving van, Vannessa asked curiously, "Mommy, where are we going?" "Well, Vannessa sweetheart, we're going to a bigger house than what we were in." Sam sweetly replied.

"Okie Dokie." Vannessa replied laughing. When they arrived at the new house, (which was quite big) Sam said, "Vannessa, we're here." When Vannessa heard her mom's voice, she woke up from her nap.

When they got all the boxes and furniture in where they were supposed to be and setup, they took Vannessa to her room, tucked her in, and sang her a lullaby.

When they went out of her Vannessa's room, Sam asked Danny sighing, "Danny, do you think we did the right thing by moving?" "Yeah, the dorm was too small for all three of us." Danny replied.

"Hey Danny, I've noticed that Vannessa talks to her dolls more than she talks to us." "I know, do you think Vannessa might talk to us if she had a brother or sister?" asked Danny.

"Maybe." Sam replied with a hint of questioning. "We could give it a try." Danny said. Well weeks went by, and Sam became pregnant. When Vannessa found out, she was so thrilled.

R&R! (u know press that little button that says: "Submit Review")


	8. Chapter 8: The New Baby

The New Baby

Seven months passed and Vannessa was getting more and more excited. Well, one Saturday night, Sam felt her water brake. She knew that she had to wake Danny.

"Danny, Danny?" "Huh? What is it?" Danny said sleepily. "Danny, I think kid number two is coming." Sam replied. "What?!, but it's not supposed to come for another two months!"

"I know that, but the kid thinks otherwise!" Sam barked angrily at Danny. Well, they woke Vannessa and took her to Jazz's house and headed to the hospital.

When Sam got checked in, and was in the delivery room, she had the baby. When the doctor took the baby boy over to clean him up, he checked his health and found that he had died.

When he went over to Sam and Danny, he said, "I'm so very sorry, but your son has died." When Sam and Danny heard this, Sam asked sadly, "how could this have happened?"

"Well, Mrs. Fenton, he was two months premature, and we found out that his heartbeat was irregular." When Sam heard this, she started to cry.

"It's ok Sam, it's ok." Danny said trying to comfort Sam. "Well, did you guys have a name picked out if he was alive?" "Yes, we did, we were going to name him Elijah Alexander." Danny replied.

"Well, would you like to say goodbye to Elijah?" the doctor asked with pity in his voice. "Yes, we would." Danny and Sam said together.

When the doctor let them see him, they said goodbye and the doctor took him away. Sam asked Danny, How are we supposed to tell Vannessa and Jazz?"

"I'll call Jazz and she can tell Vannessa." When Danny called Jazz, he told her everything, and she said that she'd tell Vannessa.

On the other side of town, at Jazz's house, Vannessa asked, "Auntie Jazz, was that daddy?" "Yes vannessa, but your dad had some bad news." Jazz replied looking at her niece.

"What? What is it?" Vannessa asked worried. "Well Vannessa, your mom had a baby boy and well… he died, I'm so sorry sweetie your dad wanted me to tell you." Jazz said trying to comfort little two year old Vannessa.

When Sam and Danny came to pick Vannessa up the next day, she was asleep. "So Jazz, how'd she take it?" Sam asked.

"She was sad at first, but she got over it." Jazz replied. "Well, thanks sis." Danny replied. "No problem, although when she sneezed once, she turned invisible." Jazz said.

"Well, I guess she has ghost powers." Danny said with a chuckle.

(There'll be a sequel, if y'all want one that is.)

That's all the time I've got!

Toodles!

PrincessOfTheDigimon


End file.
